


Vulnerable

by capn_fuzzy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Food Poisoning, M/M, Sickfic, Soft murder husbands, sick!will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capn_fuzzy/pseuds/capn_fuzzy
Summary: In which Will learns a painful yet valuable lesson after choosing sketchy gas station food over Hanni's home cooked meals.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 149





	Vulnerable

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this to [Mirai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMirai/pseuds/MagicalMirai) for encouraging (read: enabling) me to write this after a discord conversation involving petty!Will inevitably led to...this.
> 
> (Also yes hello I've been in the Hannibal fandom for less than a month and it's already consumed my entire being I've watched the whole series almost three times since it was put on Netflix).

Will groaned as he washed his face in the sink, trying not to focus too much on how pale he looked after voiding the contents of his stomach for the third time in roughly twelve hours. After patting his face dry with a towel he shuffled back to the bedroom and crawled back into bed, hopefully with no further interruptions until Hannibal got home.

It had started last night, when he and Hannibal had gotten into a minor argument, the cause of which he no longer even remembered. Feeling petty, he'd gone out for a little while to drive around and clear his head, and instead of coming home for dinner he'd stopped at the sketchy convenience store a few miles from Chiyoh's safe house. He'd done it primarily to further spite Hannibal, and it was for that reason, he figured now, that he'd been plagued with this case of food poisoning. He heard the front door open and the dogs clamor to greet Hannibal, and he promptly pulled the covers over his head and pretended to be asleep. He'd already gotten the _'It serves you right for putting that trash in your body rather than letting me cook for you'_ speech this morning, and he was in no mood for further scolding.

Hannibal set the shopping bags on the counter, reaching down to pet each of the dogs as they gathered at his feet. He hoped that Will might have started to feel better after a day of rest, but he'd brought home a few things to help him just in case. He'd make him something light for lunch too, something that wouldn't be too harsh on his stomach. He made his way down the hall to their shared bedroom and found Will hiding under the blanket, no doubt trying to pretend he was sleeping.

“Will.”

No answer, so he slowly approached the bed and pulled the blanket back, earning him a death glare from Will.

“Will, how are you feeling?”

Will still didn't answer right away, even flinching when Hannibal ran his fingers through his hair. “A little better,” he finally said. “Still not great, but better.”

“Well enough to eat something?” Hannibal asked. “I assume you haven't had anything all day.” The look on Will's face told him he was right. “You don't have to get up, I'll make you something simple and bring it to you.”

“'m not hungry,” he replied, burying his face in the pillow. It wasn't true; he was sure that the nausea he currently felt was more likely related to hunger than anything else, but he wasn't quite ready to admit it.

“I got you some antacid then, if you'd prefer,” Hannibal said. “It should help. We can take a nap together and I'll fix dinner later.”

Will didn't feel like pushing the subject further, so he shrugged and sat up, letting Hannibal give him a couple of antacid tablets. He swallowed them dry and huddled back under the covers, making room for Hannibal. He felt the mattress dip and the blanket shift as he climbed in behind him and wrapped an arm around his waist. He stiffened in Hannibal's embrace for a moment, then relaxed...

Until he felt a hand slip beneath his shirt.

“Hannibal--”

“Shh, relax,” he said, beginning to rub Will's lower belly in slow, soothing circles. “Let me do this for you.” He pulled Will closer, moving his free hand up to his hair again and petting his messy curls.

Will wanted to protest, to pull away and wrap up in a blanket cocoon and to be left alone. His pride couldn't stand for being coddled like a child like this, no matter how...how _good_ it felt, but somehow he couldn't bring himself to ask Hannibal to stop. So instead, he melted into his husband's embrace and closed his eyes, humming contentedly as he dozed off again.


End file.
